Hasta que llega el indicado
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: Justo en ese momento, el vacío de siempre la invadía, ese vacío que la hacía sentirse débil pero al mismo tiempo, dichosa por poder lograr lo que le hicieron a ella, y darle una lección al sexo "fuerte"


_Este fic participa en el reto "En honor a la Literatura" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk"._

Fic inspirado en la canción "Blank Space" de Taylor Swift.

HTTD no me pertenece, utilizo los personajes con fines de diversión no lucrativos. De fans para fans.

* * *

= **Hasta que llega el indicado=**

Un corazón roto no es fácil de arreglar. Un amor unilateral, siempre termina rompiendo el alma de quien sí amó de verdad. Hay quienes lo han vivido y logran salir adelante, después de mucho tiempo y esfuerzo consiguen superarlo. Hay quienes viven a la sombra de un amor que por más que los lastimara, simplemente quieren seguir en lo mismo, sin importar lo heridos que salgan. Pero hay quienes, a pesar de haberlo superado por completo, les es inevitable no cambiar por completo.

—Lo siento cielo— murmuró sin mucho interés y para sí misma, Astrid, luego de terminar una relación de un par de meses con Eret. Se puso sus lentes de sol y caminó en dirección contraria.

Eret no podía aguantar el llanto, el había recibido las advertencias, sin embargo, no se pudo resistir a los encantos de esa chica que lo hizo tocar el cielo y el infierno. Esa hermosa chica sabía mover las cartas, pues con el corazón hecho trizas, el orgullo derrumbado y su dignidad por los suelos, aun deseaba estar al lado de ese ángel endemoniado.

Astrid por su parte, rememoraba, como siempre hacía, todo lo que había hecho que él cayera a sus pies, Eret, el chico más codiciado de la universidad, y quien no tenía o tiene novia porque nadie es digna de tan increíble hombre. Lástima que quien sí lo fue, solo estaba esperando poder tachar el siguiente nombre de su lista.

Justo en ese momento, el vacío de siempre la invadía, ese vacío que la hacía sentirse débil pero al mismo tiempo, dichosa por poder lograr lo que le hicieron a ella, y darle una lección al sexo "fuerte", para que no hagan lo mismo que le hicieron a ella. Para que la historia no se repita en otra chica de corazón puro.

— ¡Astrid Hofferson!

— Stormfly, que gust…— como era costumbre, no pudo terminar su saludo.

— ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste As?!

— Ya sabes porque, no era suficiente para mí.

— Lo mismo dijiste de Snotlout, Kevin, Kristofher, Irving…

— Ok, ya basta, no me digas la lista que ya tengo yo.

Stormfly, meneó la cabeza negativamente antes de seguir el rumbo de su amiga, sabía que no cambiaría de opinión ni de ideales, pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día pensara bien las cosas que hacía.

Pareciera que Astrid recibiera un sueldo por enamorar a los chicos, así fuera el más difícil de hacerlo caer en las riendas del amor, ella lo lograba, para después romperles el corazón, y claro, dejarlos con una lucha interna entre su dignidad y humillarse para volver a ella.

Al principio, sentía terrible hacerlo pero pasó como a quienes estudian medicina, luego de un tiempo en ver tanta gente morir, las emociones se vuelven casi nulas. Luego de que rompió un par de corazones y jugar con los sentimientos, ya lo vio como algo normal, como algo con lo que debía seguir, quizás el resto de su vida. Si eso lograba su objetivo, lo haría sin importar que.

Y aunque aun no tenía bien claro quién sería su siguiente víctima, lo decidió en el momento en el que el mejor amigo de Storm las llamaba, y venía acompañado de un apuesto chico.

— Storm

La chica la miró con cierto susto, pues conocía muy bien ese tono de decisión, con un toque de gusto y la mueca con intensiones de volverse una sonrisa que bien podría ocupar todo el rostro.

— No, Astrid no, por favor, ¡él no! Lo conozco, es un gran chico, por favor búscate otro blanco.

— Vamos, siempre tengo un espacio en blanco para alguien más, además, mira ese rostro, está decidido, debes presentármelo. Él debe ser mi siguiente _error_.

En realidad, la forma de escoger a los chicos no era gran ciencia, se guiaba por el físico, entre más guapo mejor, o por el grado de egocentrismo que posean. Incluso con verlos una sola vez, era más que suficiente para ser escogidos. Nada del otro mundo, después de todo, eso era un juego, entre más jugadores mejor.

Los nervios de Storm aumentaban a cada segundo, su loca amiga no despejaba su mirada del chico más inocente que conocía y para aumentar la adrenalina, Toothless, su mejor amigo, no detenía su caminar. El chico de ojos verdes estaba perdido.

— Hola Storm

— Hey, Toothless, Hiccup, ¿qué tal les va?

La aludida no sabía si sentía esa tensión en el aire, porque de verdad la situación era incómoda o porque ella se sentía así ante la mirada un tanto desafiante de su mejor amiga atravesándole la espalda. Había querido ocultar a Hiccup, y lo logró por un tiempo, pero sabía en el fondo que le sería imposible, tarde o temprano terminarían conociéndose y lamentablemente, sería el siguiente de la lista.

— Emm…— se aclaró la garganta, como quien está a punto de dar una mala noticia— ella es mi amiga Astrid, Astrid ellos son, Toothless y…Hiccup.

— Mucho gusto Astrid— saludó con su típica sonrisa Tooth

— Es un placer — y con su conocida caballerosidad, Hiccup

—El placer es mío, _Hiccup_.

0-0-0-0

Hiccup cayó en las redes del amor envenenadas de Astrid, pero ella jamás pensó caer en su propia trampa. Se había enamorado profunda e irrevocablemente de él y no pudo evitar hacerle daño. Se dio cuenta de su error demasiado tarde y con la persona equivocada para darle "su lección" y la indicada para dedicarle un te amo eterno.

Ambos se vieron a los ojos, sin saber muy bien que expresar. Hiccup se dio media vuelta, montó su motocicleta y arrancó, mientras Astrid seguía inmóvil, dejando caer su primera lágrima en años.

Se desmoronó y sus rodillas resintieron el dolor emocional al azotar contra el concreto, mientras se desgarraba la garganta en un grito de desesperación y con riesgo de arrancarse el cabello por la cólera que la invadía. El karma había hecho su trabajo. Cada corazón roto y humillado había sido vengado por la misma mano de quien los había dañado.

Astrid se había sentido completa estando con él, se dio cuenta que no era como los demás, él solo tenía ojos para ella, no hacía caso a las coqueterías de otras chicas. A pesar de tener sus errores, sus defectos, el siempre fue perfecto para ella, él siempre fue un hombre de verdad y ella, había actuado mal, a pesar de amarlo con el alma.

Hiccup la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie, su belleza era inmensa, pero no su belleza física, aunque claro, ella es una chica hermosa. La belleza de la que se había enamorado, la belleza por la que siempre estaba embelesado era por la de sus emociones, la belleza del interior.

Él siempre luchaba por verla feliz, daba su vida por ella, había hecho cosas que jamás imaginó hacer por ella. Y ahora, iba a toda velocidad por la carretera, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas, con un dolor en el pecho que parecía eterno y fulminante.

— ¡Demonios, te amo Astrid! — gritó al viento, con ira, con desesperación, impotencia, decepción, pero sobre todo, con ganas de tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos y saborear el dulce sabor a cereza de su brillo labial.

Nunca se imaginó terminar así de herido, nunca se imagino verla a ella con esa expresión de culpa y arrepentimiento cuando la vio en brazos de otro. La gota que derramó el vaso de aquella obscura pesadilla que no quería creer, de aquella obscura pesadilla que aun vivía y que un evento desafortunado, que gracias a su distracción, creyó terminada.

Cuando Astrid regresó a su casa, fue directo al baño, dónde no reconoció su reflejo. Tenía los ojos rojos, hinchados, irritados y aun lagrimeaban gotas de agua salada silenciosa. Tenía los labios resecos con una leve herida en ellos, a causa de tantas mordidas que ella misma se dio. Su cabello hecho un desastre y el alma rota.

Ella aprendió una lección más grande de las que se había encargo a "enseñar". No comió esa noche ni se tomó una ducha, no se cambió de ropa y solo se tiró en la cama pretendiendo dormir.

0-0-0-0

A mitad de la madrugada, su móvil volvió a sonar por tercera vez, irrumpiendo en el silencio de la habitación y de sus pensamientos. Su mirada azul lo vio tal como las otras veces, sin interés ni curiosidad por saber de quién se trataba.

Dejó de sonar para empezar con el tono de nueva cuenta. Esta vez fue el enojo lo que se apoderó de ella.

— ¡¿Qué?! — contestó prácticamente gritando sin haberse tomado la molestia de si quiera ver quién la llamaba.

— Soy Storm— el tono lleno de seriedad con un toque de preocupación de su mejor amiga, hizo que se calmara un poco.

— ¿Qué hora es esta de llamar Stormfly?

— No estabas dormida de todas maneras.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Es Hiccup…está en el hospital.

Como si todo el sufrimiento no fuera suficiente, esa noticia la abatió pro completo, dejó caer el móvil y se levantó por inercia. Bajó corriendo las escaleras, tomó las llaves de su auto y ni se molestó por cerrar con llave su casa. Arrancó el auto, provocando un chirrido en las llantas por la aceleración de golpe que su pie provocó.

A cada segundo se limpiaba las lágrimas que aun no paraban de rodar por sus mejillas, todo había sido su culpa. Si Hiccup moría….no, ni siquiera podía pensar en eso.

Fue en ese momento, cuando se trasladaba al hospital general de la ciudad que comprendió todo. Su primer amor, la hizo caer como una tonta ante el amor, lamentablemente, él no la amó como ella lo hizo.

Astrid sabía que la engañaba, pero prefirió ponerse una venda y fingir que no sabía nada, prefirió perdonarle todo porque lo amaba, hizo por él todo lo que juró jamás hacer con alguien. Por él sus ideales cambiaron, por él se había mostrado débil, cariñosa, casi sumisa. Y lo encontró no solo con otra, lo encontró con otra y con dos más de sus amigas.

Le costó poco más de una año poder superarlo y otro más poder perdonarlo y cuando lo logró, no volvió a ser la misma. Se cerró ante todos los que intentaban cortejarla, pero hubo uno en especial que era insistente, por lo que aceptó su proposición y salió con él. Claro que las copas se le pasaron y cuando ella se levantó para ir al sanitario, el buscó otra chica con quien coquetear.

Astrid ya no era la misma, sonrió con superioridad y supo qué hacer. No permitiría que le volvieran a hacer lo mismo, ni a ella, ni a ninguna otra chica.

La lista empezó a crecer. Chico que la conocía, chico que se enamoraba. Ninguno se le resistía y todos tocaban el cielo, todos terminaban locos por ella, tan locos que aun después de tanto dolor y humillación querían regresar con ella.

Las relaciones terminaban siendo un juego para ella, donde los chicos eran los jugadores de ese perverso plan para enseñarles el dolor del desamor, del engaño, de la ilusión.

Cuando la lista de ex-novios creció a tal punto que, los chicos no hablaban de ella más que entre ellos, fue inevitable que sus víctimas no supieran de antemano sobre su locura y cuál sería su desagradable final. Nadie escuchaba.

Los chicos solo apreciaban el amor si de tortura se trataba, todos, hasta que llegó Hiccup.

Bajó corriendo del auto, pisándose los pies a causa de la rapidez torpe, luchando por no caer, hasta que llegó a la recepción y vio a Stormfly abrasando a Toothless. Ambos la voltearon a ver, sin saber por qué su sorpresa, si por la velocidad con la que había llegado o por cómo se veía.

— ¿Dónde está? — su voz estaba casi irreconocible y quebrada.

— No podemos pasar a verlo— respondió Toothless sin emoción alguna— lo están operando.

Estaba pagando el precio de todo lo que había provocado y no podía soportarlo.

0-0-0-0

Algunas horas después del amanecer, recibieron noticas de Hiccup, la operación había salido bien, pero había perdido la pierna izquierda. Ninguno de los tres pudo soportar aquello, en especial Astrid. Aun debían esperar a poder verlo. Por lo que Stormfly fue a su casa muy en su contra y bajó petición de su novio.

Una hora después, Astrid se quedó sola en la sala de espera, aun sin poder procesar todo lo que estaba viviendo.

— Toma— dijo Toothless ofreciéndole un café grande y sacándola de sus pensamientos. — No te servirá de mucho no comer algo.

La rubia lo recibió un tanto dudosa, pero agradeciendo el acto, mientras él se sentaba a su lado.

El silencio que los envolvió no tardó en volverse incomodo. Toothless estaba enterado de más de lo que debería y no sabía si sentir rencor o tristeza por ella.

— Lo siento

Para ambos eso fue sorprendente, pero Astrid no podía más con ello.

— Quien debió accidentarse era yo, quien debió perder la pierna era yo. Todo esto es mi culpa.

Toothless se limitó a mirarla llorar silenciosamente mientras la escuchaba. Lo que le había hecho a su mejor amigo no tenía nombre, sin embargo, notaba que realmente lo amaba y él ni se diga, su vida era ella.

— Me equivoque, jamás pensé enamorarme tan profundamente como lo estoy ahora, de hecho, ni sabía que podía querer a alguien de esta manera.

Su acompañante estaba a punto de hablar cuando una enfermera se acercó hasta ellos, interrumpiendo su conversación.

— ¿Ustedes son amigos del joven Haddock verdad? Ya pueden pasar a verlo, pero solo uno.

— Anda Astrid, tienes mucho que decir— dijo el de ojos verdes, dándole un pequeño empujón, con un intento de sonrisa.

La enfermera sonrió y empezó a caminar para mostrar la habitación. La rubia solo asintió y la siguió. Recorrió varios pasillos que le parecieron llenos de melancolía, amargura y la llenaban de un nerviosismo abrumador.

La enfermera le indicó la habitación y la dejó sola, ni siquiera abrió la puerta, por lo que se detuvo frente a ella, con miedo de siquiera tocar el pomo de metal, que seguramente estaba frío. Su corazón se estrujó de nuevo al pensar en lo que había hecho.

Respiró profundamente e inútilmente se acomodó el cabello, seguía siendo un desastre. Por fin se decidió agarrar el pomo y empujar con temblorina la puerta. Se encontró con un silencio inmenso, solo podía distinguir las piernas, o más bien, la pierna de Hiccup cubierta por la sábana, fue avanzando poco a poco hasta quedar frente a él. Con el rostro hinchado y al parecer dormido.

Se acercó hasta él y tomó la silla que la hizo quedar a la altura perfecta para apreciar mejor su rostro y tomar su mano.

— Todo esto es mi culpa…lo siento, lo siento tanto.

Y volvió a llorar.

Hundió su rostro en el pecho de él, hipeando por lo fuerte que lloraba y luchaba por no hacer ruido.

— De verdad lo siento, soy una pesadilla disfrazada de sueño, tú no te merecías esto, tú no…— el nudo en su garganta, le dificultaba el habla— te amo, te amo como nunca he amado.

Hiccup, quien no estaba dormido, entre abrió los ojos para poder verla sin que se diera cuenta. Verla de esa manera le retorció sus emociones, ahora entendía todo lo que le decía Eret, pero nunca le dijo algo como eso.

Se lo advirtió, le dijo que ella sería la chica de sus sueños y que en cuanto empezara a actuar con celos por cualquier persona, todo se volvería un infierno, y así fue. Todas las advertencias se fueron cumpliendo, todas las malas premoniciones se fueron cumpliendo, hasta que terminó odiándola a la vez que la amaba con todo su ser.

Pero nunca le dijo que ella podría actuar así, sabía de las sonrisas de superioridad, sus te amos con sarcasmo, sus "berrinches de princesa", sus ataques de rabia, sus susurros llenos de dulzura, su llanto lleno de mentira, peo nunca nada como eso. Quizás, sólo quizás esa vez era real, quería creer que era real todo lo que le decía, porque la quería, la amaba y no soportaría estar sin ella.

— Yo…no creí que, pudiera existir alguien como tú, y ahora, por mi culpa estás aquí, yo… lo siento tanto.

Astrid se quedó sin habla en cuanto sintió la mano de su enamorado pasar entre sus rubios cabellos, en un intento de consolarla. Levantó la vista bruscamente para encontrarse con el rostro un tanto hinchado, una leve sonrisa y una mirada llena de dulzura, dulzura que no se merecía.

—…Hiccup. — él simplemente negó y la atrajo torpemente hacia él.

—Probablemente me enamoré de esa pesadilla más de lo que debería, al borde del masoquismo.

Astrid se abrazó a él como pudo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, obligando a las lágrimas a caer más a prisa.

— Pesadilla que se enamoró no creyendo en el amor.

* * *

Bueno, el resultado no era el que esperaba, pero igual me gustó xD he aquí la prueba de que la música puede cambiarlo todo, (a la próxima no escucharé algo deprimente LOL) pero bueno, espero que el drama me haya quedado, puesto que no es mi fuerte y pueda cumplir con las características del reto ^^

Así es amigos míos, Risu-chan xD ha regresado lml sin embargo eso no asegura que haya sobrevivido a las pruebas de WCKD Dx oseasemele, los finales de la universidad -.-'pero en fin, yo di todo, ahora a esperar. ¿Qué creen? Así es, se acerca otro long-fic *aplausos y gritos de emoción*

Dudas, comentarios, preguntas, lo que quieran con gusto lo responderé en los reviews o en FB C:

Así que espero leerlos pronto

Se despide su amiga _**Risu-chan xD**_

Bye-bye!

Los reviews son el alimento del escritor.

 **15-Junio-2015**


End file.
